Mistakes Amended
by RainLily13
Summary: Peter was astonished. There was one girl, years before Kate. And it was because of her that the ex-con was so adamant about rescuing his missing girlfriend. But the question is, will Neal still feel that way once he discovers the truth?


_Heyyy everyone, guess what?_

_I got bored...and was watching tv when a commercial of my now-new favorite show; White Collar._

_Which is like the most badass show I've watched-and the fact that the main character is just one hot, dreamy piece of man(lmao!) makes it all the better._

_And you should know that rarely get this...uhm what's the word? Eccentric? Crazy? Absofuckinglutely insane?... over shows. I'm not a crazy fan girl-__**yet**__- but this show can change someone... XP_

_What can I say? Tall, dark and handsome is just my type and I'm a complete sucker for blue eyes. XP_

_Anywhoos, and when I get bored, ideas come to me. Ideas of the most random, unheard stories to be precise. (My NCIS/Inu and House/Inu crossovers should be proof of that XD) So here it is, the first(I think) White Collar/Inuyasha crossover known to FanFiction(dot)net with Kagome/Neal as the pairing_

_I hope I do it justice and you all love it as much as I love writing it._

_So, go Read, Review, and like always, Enjoy to your hearts content!_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**AN: **Kay, seeing as how my internet has been acting up the last few days, somehow calling the _cops_ when I tried signing on (don't know how, I tried signing on, it acted hinky, and ten minutes later had the cops pounding on my door...-_-), I haven't got a chance to send this chapter to my beta. So please take kind to any mistake you see. Sorry! Lol, point em out if you will, so I can fix em. Thank you! ^^

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

For those who actually watch it, this may confuse you. I have no idea in which episode the commercial I saw actually took place. I'm thinking it was in the first season, but I'm playing it off as this is taking place after the last episode-Home Invasion.

For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, it shouldn't really matter if you've watched it or not, or at least I'm gonna try and make it that way ^^.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Summary-**_**Peter was astonished. There was one girl, years before Kate. And it was because of her that the ex-con was so adamant about rescuing his missing girlfriend. But the question is, will Neal still feel that way once he discovers the truth?**

**Genre-** Adventure, Humor, Romance, Drama, Angst…

**Pairings- **

Major- **Kagome/Neal**

Minor- Kate/Neal

**Ages-** I'll have Kagome a few years younger than Neal, however old her is. He's probably in his mid to late twenties if I had to guess lol.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or White Collar, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Mistakes Amended—

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Prologue-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Peter looked on as they dragged 'Pierce' - or whatever her _real_ name was - away and out from his house.

He'd deal with her later...

Turning to the conman who planned it all, his eyes narrowed. "We need to talk." he said sternly.

Neal just grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You're not gonna break up with me, are you?" he teased, though you could barely discern the nervousness that bubbled in the depths of his eyes.

Peter had to keep himself from smiling and he held on tight to the serious expression he was giving out. "I'm not kidding Neal." He even managed to make his tone sound strict.

The grin slowly faded away. "I'm not going back to the slammer, am I? 'Cause I swear - it wasn't my idea to cut the anklet." His baby blue eyes gazed at the FBI agent nervously.

Peter only gave him a dry look. "I doubt you minded."

Neal only sent a similar dry look of his own back. "Well, she _was _waving a revolver in my face. You know how I am with guns." He reminded him flatly.

By now, the FBI agents were clearing out of Peter's home.

Said man just rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. I know," he told him, before pinning Neal with a serious stare. "We need to talk about Kate once and for all."

Neal only stared back at him. "What about Kate? There's nothing to talk about." he countered back smoothly.

Peter cursed. "Damn it Neal, how many times are you gonna screw your life over this girl?" he demanded, fists clenching so tightly, his knuckles were turning a strained white. "You could have been killed because of your fence screwing things up, or even thrown back in jail. If you never went snooping around for her, none of this would have happened!"

Neal narrowed his eyes at the agent, a frown marring his usual charming face. "I already lost one girl - I'm not giving up on this one. Not this time..." he murmured the last part under his breath, his baby blue eyes staring down at Peter with a genuine serious emotion.

Peter blinked, his anger fading from his face. Instead, concern and curiosity replaced it. "Neal..." he trailed of softly. "What happened?"

Neal studied Peter for a moment, before looking away. He shoved his fists into his pockets, not sure if he should say anything.

Noticing his silence, the agent nudged him gently. "Hey, I'm the one you said you could trust. Remember?" he reminded him softly.

Neal's eyes flickered to him warily, unsure. But as soon as he saw the sincerity in the other man's eyes, he relented. "It was a long time ago-before I even met Kate. Long story short, Kate's doing a repeat performance. I let the first woman I've ever loved," '_maybe even still __**do**__' _he thought automatically, "Walk away from me. It broke me, but I thought it was her choice."

Neal turned his haunted eyes back to Peter. "When I figured out the clues she left me, it was already too late." his voice took a darkened tone. "Not even a week later, it was on the morning news."

Peter almost didn't want to ask.

Too bad he needed to know... "What was?"

Neal out a hollow chuckle, his fists clenching in his painful reminisce. "Local police found the burned body of a petite woman of 4'11. Face too disfigured to identify. Found a bullet in her chest," his eyes closed in pain at the horrible memory. "It's why I don't like guns. They're too crude, there's no grace. One shot and bam!" he exclaimed quietly, harshly, "You're dead. A horrible and undignified way to die..."

Neal let out a bitter laugh and peered over at Peter. "The only reason how I knew it was her because of the necklace-an ancient relic passed down her family."

Peter let out a deep breath. He watched Neal carefully. "Maybe it was plant-"

Neal shook his head adamantly. "No, you think I wouldn't have thought of that?" he grounded out immediately. "No, Kagome would never have left that..." His breathing was shaky. "Besides, she carried a ring with her, a special ring," his voice softened with remembrance.

Peter stared at him shocked, his eyes brimming with realization. "You two were engaged."

Neal nodded sadly. "Yea...it was only for a couple of weeks though. I had it specially made for her. They're both legit...have them tucked away where no one could find it..."

Peters eyes flashed in confusion. "Wait, if they were on her when she..." Peter blinked suddenly, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You stole them from the local police, didn't you?" he said flatly.

Neal hesitated but only shrugged his shoulders.

The agent would never have proof unless he found it - that in itself was impossible.

Besides, the man had a heart.

"Yea, I wasn't going to let them keep something that special." Neal mumbled under his breath.

Peter nodded in understanding - he'd broke out of prison with only four months left to chase after his girlfriend...of _course _he'd go steal back the two most important things his ex-fiancé had held dear, away from where the world can see...

Away from being packaged and stuffed away in a small, cold room containing the numerous items that were found with other people who were murdered, only to remain there for the rest of eternity, forgotten...

Despite the situation, Peter felt a smidge of amusement.

Neal always _was _a hopeless romantic...

Peter frowned though...he couldn't blame the poor kid...

If he was Neal, he would do the same thing.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A dark figure stalked through the shadows, dressed in nothing but black: black, skin tight sweater, black jeans, black sneakers, black ski mask, black gloves...

Their breathing was as silent as her graceful movements. She stepped lightly, as if she was a ghost traipsing the human plane.

She snuck around the warehouse corner, her stealth filled with utmost confidence. A couple meters later and she ducked under a window of a lit room.

Slowly, cautiously, she edged up enough so that she could peer through the bottom corner of the window. Her eyes narrowed curtly at the scene in front of her.

_"Oh? You tracked him down already? I must say, I'm impressed," _a man's voice murmured, and the recognition flashed in the figure's eyes as she scowled.

_"One in a business such as mine has to be both quick and efficient. One mistake can easily equal death," _a darker, more sinister voice intoned.

The laugh that followed made the woman angry, so smug and arrogant. _"Yes, I see. Well, here's half of the money, as promised. Once you kill Cafferey once and for all, you get the other million, and maybe even a little bonus."_

The woman froze at the name, blue eyes wide in shock. _-No...Neal...I thought I ended this, why is he after you again...?-_

_"It's a deal."_

Another chuckle. _"Now, that man will get what he deserves for stealing what's mine. For taking __**her **__away..."_

The woman frowned furiously, only one thought in her mind as she spun around and stalked away into the night, planning, preparing.

_-Over my dead body, you sick bastard..._-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 1,212

_I'm gonna like writing this one. It's gonna be fun! ^^ _

_Sooo, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? :/ Hopefully not the last one, lol. _

_It's my Christmas present to all of you faithful readers! I'm doing a mass update. I'm updating all four of my NCIS x-overs, '__**Reality and Truth**__', '__**Questionable Ties**__', __**'Twisted Workouts**__', and __**'Instinct**__'. As well as posting up lots of prologues for my story ideas, like this one! Lol. Check em out guys!_

_So don't forget to tell me what you think! ^^_

_Again, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Holidays to everyone else! XD_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_


End file.
